The present invention relates generally to the often experienced reading of a menu in a restaurant environment and, more particularly, to raising the light level in which the reading activity is occurring without causing a distraction or otherwise detracting from the enjoyment of the dining experience of other restaurant patrons.
It is already well known to use a light emitting diode (LED) to provide unobtrusive illumination, as exemplified by the use of LED illumination in U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,989 for xe2x80x9cVideo Tape Box Advertising Cover Sleevexe2x80x9d and U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,014 for xe2x80x9cAnimated Devicexe2x80x9d to mention but a few, but nevertheless, exemplary prior art patents. The LED illumination is further achieved by touch control operation-initiation of the LED in which an open circuit is completed through the body of a user and, thusly functioning as a completed circuit, results in battery powering of the one or plural LEDs.
In the aforesaid and all other known prior patents, the user must follow printed instructions to locations of sites of applying touch control, in order to obtain the LED illumination. This presents a dilemma in that reading the instructions for touch control is as difficult as reading the fare on a menu in the diminished light level of the restaurant.
Broadly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the foregoing and other shortcomings of the prior art.
More particularly, it is an object to achieve LED illumination at touch control sites without requiring instructional disclosure thereof on a restaurant menu, thereby obtaining the benefit of the unobtrusive but effective light source, all as will be better understood as the description proceeds.